This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 290862 and 311712 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office respectively on Sep. 6, 1991, and Jun. 24, 1992.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,108; 4,958,403; 4,112,537; and 2,824,323; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse barbeque grill cleaning and scraping implements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these scraping devices in particular are uniformly deficient with regard to the fact that they do not provide individual teeth to firmly scrape the upper surface of all types and sizes of barbeque grills.
The simple reason for this widespread oversight is based on the fact that to date no one has devised a universal toothed barbeque grill scraper, that can effectively clean the top surface of a barbeque grill due to the final position of scraper teeth which will only allow the scraper to accommodate a single grill configuration.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for an adjustable barbeque grill scraper wherein the spacing between the individual scraper teeth may be varied to accommodate grill surfaces having different configurations; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.